Last Night
by KathrynD1993
Summary: A smutty one-shot featuring Isseya from the book Last Flight and my OC Harriet. Wrote purely because I felt she needed some loving. Some spoilers for the book.


Harriet waited patiently for Isseya to emerge from one of the tents in the Grey Warden camp.

She had caught brief glimpses of the hooded mage, but then Isseya had vanished before the fellow Grey Warden could catch up to her. Harriet presumed the Mage went into the tent of Calien, Isseya's flying companion and fellow mage among the Grey Wardens. Judging by the dim flickering light from the Antivian Crow's tent and the faint voices, Harriet was correct. So she appeared to loiter outside the Mage's tent giving awkward glances to passersby while listening to snoring, drunken chattering and moans from people seeking comfort in each other.

They would all face the Archdemon tomorrow; what Harriet had to say could no longer wait., time was a luxury she didn't have. She would most likely die tomorrow, as would many others, it was now or never.

After several painfully awkward minutes Isseya exited the tent tugging her hood back up oblivious to Harriet.

"Isseya," Harriet feared her voice would become lost to the wind or sounds of the night, but the Mage glanced over her shoulder and stopped to let the fellow Grey Warden walk by her side. "I was hoping to speak with you. If that's alright. I know we should sleep, but..."

Harriet rubbed the back of her neck - she had no idea how to put her feelings into words. If she had a plan or a vague concept it was lost when the Mage's green eyes met hers from beneath her hood.

The human's eyes were the palest grey Isseya had ever seen, they would have almost passed for white had they not a dark outline at the outside of the iris. They seemed bitterly cold, and intense whenever Harriet's gaze fell upon someone, but the human had a heart of gold. The hard lines on her face and scars that covered her body betrayed the human's pleasant nature.

Harriet pulled her ponytail tighter hoping to squeeze an idea out. The human's hair was as black as pitch littered with small streaks of grey. Her long locks had been shaved into patterns at the sides, though Isseya could no longer remember what they meant despite Harriet having told her not so long ago. Unable to find the words Harriet rested her hands on her hips, exhaling before eventually asking, "Could we talk in private? Please."

Isseya nodded to avoid speaking, and they began walking back to her tent in a comfortable silence.

Harriet towered over Isseya as they walked side by side, the human stood taller than some of the men in her own race Isseya had noted. Broadly built and clad in gleaming steel armor, even with the absence of her great sword, it was clear the human woman was a warrior, and one ready for battle. Harriet had became one of the Grey Wardens finest despite her brief time with them compared to others in their order.

The human had been one of the last to undergo the Joining and successfully join their ranks. She came from the Marches, a city Isseya couldn't remember the name of. Daughter of a noble man she should have had a comfortable childhood. She would have had she not been conceived with an elven servant during one of her father's many dalliance's.

Elf-bloodied, it came to light when Harriet was still a tender age. She was cast out into the cruel world to save her father's dwindling reputation, and since then knew she nothing but hardship. Unlike others raising themselves on the streets, Harriet refused to resort to stealing or such like; she began aiding the guards of the various cities she found herself in or doing other honest work. Spying was the task she was assigned most often. Like an elf, Harriet could disappear in a crowd, since no one bothered to look at her; she was not a child, just an extra mouth to feed. Seldom few took pity on someone who was going to cost them coin. She heard and saw everything. Eventually, she was fortunate enough to be took under the wing of the Guard Captain who saw her value, and her potential. In Harriet's youth he served equally as a father and teacher. He put a roof over her head, fed and watered her, all the while teaching her how to survive in the unforgiving world of Thedas.

Life wasn't as hard as it had been... then the Blight came.

The instant cities began to fall under the darkspawn and their dreaded taint, Harriet found her place with the Grey Wardens. Garahel had been reluctant to take the human woman on, then he witness her fight. Harriet wielded a greatsword with the swiftness and deadly precision of an assassin with a dagger. Unrivaled with a blade and strong in her resolve to become a Warden, Garahels' doubts vanished in a heartbeat; he put her through the Joining the next day.

Isseya had watched on dubious while her brother handed Harriet the chalice filled with corrupted blood. Very few survived the Joining regardless of how physically strong they were; along with a strong body, a strong mind was needed, and most of all, a strong soul. There could be no doubt.

It became apparent Harriet had all three.

After that Isseya and the human had became fast friends. Like the Elf, Harriet was not a social butterfly, nor did she bask in the glory of their victories, not matter how large. She was extremely modest, often selling herself short Isseya found. When not on the field or training tirelessly, Harriet was found aiding in the care of the Griffons -usually insisting the servants have a night off- despite not having a Griffon herself.

That had surprised Isseya, while as a Grey Warden she was not as vulnerable to the prejudices of being an elf, she could not say the same for others who were not of their order. Harriet was blind to the pointed ears on the elves or the shortness of the dwarves. Everyone was an equal, she had been taught no different, and that was a refreshing change for Isseya.

They bonded over Revas - Harriet admired all the Griffons, but raven feathered animal was the one she liked the most. Together they groomed the Griffon and chatted to the wee hours of the morning about everything, even magic on a few occasions. It became a ritual both women took comfort in. After that they began training together, Harriet helped build Isseya's strength while Isseya taught Harriet about magic and how to fight a mage depending on what magic they used.

Then they flew together.

On Revas they soared high above the clouds, free of their burdens and worries for a brief time, with nothing but each other. It was a blissful illusion of peace they both reveled in. They grew closer than Isseya had ever believed imaginable during their flight, they bared their hearts to each other; their worries and fears, hopes and dreams.

It was uncharacteristically intimate for Isseya to take anyone besides Calien out on Revas, but she had, and it wasn't long after others took note of their blossoming friendship, Garahel most of all. Isseya hadn't considered Harriet to be anything other than a friend, even with her brother's incessant teasing about Harriet making gooey eyes and blushing whenever she was around.

However, as Isseya saw the woman's pale eyes stealing glances at her, the elf realized her brother's inkling concerning Harriet's feelings towards her were undoubtedly correct. It was a shame it was too late; the corruption was spreading through and over Isseya's body, her mind had already began succumbing to the taint. She would die soon, whatever joy they could find in each other would be gone within less than a year if not tomorrow.

Isseya stepped into her tent, the gem atop her staff providing soft illumination that barely reached the tent's corners.

Harriet followed close behind, the human was sweating profusely and Isseya to noted her large hands were trembling. She stood in front of Isseya, glancing between the elf and the ground as she licked her lips and she tried to figure out where to begin.

The elf decided to make it easy on her; she pulled down her hood and began removing the scarves she wore to hide her spreading corruption and nearly bald head. Once Harriet saw her as she was the human would fear her like everyone else did. The Elf flared up the light in her staff so Harriet could she the monster Isseya had clearly become. The sudden change in lightening was too much for the human and she shielded her eyes from the harsh white light of Isseya's staff. When Harriet dared opened them again a tightness gripped her chest and near suffocated her.

Isseya was not the beautiful elf she once had been.

Dark veins and corrupted fleshed marred her once smooth skin. Her green eyes were set in a background of blood-shot red with dark rings under them. Her blonde hair had mostly fell out leaving a few wisps or small clumps of golden tresses in place. Her lips had began to recess into her face baring teeth that were sharping at their tips.

"Do you still want to speak?" Isseya's voice was hushed but it retained its sharp edges and the unnatural gurgled it had gained as her taint inevitablyadvanced. Pain and sadness came across her features when Harriet did not respond directly, the Elf began to reach for her discarded scarves, and that's when the human moved.

Harriet stepped forward and without hesitation cupped Isseya's face, an escaped tear greeted her warm fingertips. "Yes. I still want to speak."

Isseya scoffed and tried to pull away but Harriet snaked her free arm around the elf's slim waist and held her firm. The human's touch was carefully soft as it was tender. She stroked Isseya's tear-stained cheek with her thumb as she spoke. "Isseya, while I'm saddened to see you like this, it does not change how I feel for you... How I've always felt for you."

Isseya's eyes met Harriet's - the human was looking at her with the same adoration she always had since they had became friends. The elf couldn't believe she'd been oblivious to it when it was written plainly in Harriet's eyes. They Blight had made her blind along with hardening her heart apparently.

"Isseya, I..." The human swallowed, her eyes still searching the elf's for something, though she didn't quite know what. Harriet's eyes became glassy with emotion as she spoke, "I'm very much madly, and deeply in love with you. I could _never_ not love you or find you anything less than beautiful."

The Elf didn't respond, she was stunned by the confession and how deep the human's feelings ran for her.

Harriet's lips pursed together and she began to frown with hard lines forming in her face, "I know that you do not feel the same... but I could not go out there tomorrow with you thinking that you are not beautiful, and not knowing how I feel about you. I... I'm sorry if this hurts you in anyway."

Isseya didn't respond with words, instead leaned forward extending Harriet an invitation to kiss her if the human wished to do so, her heart thumping hard in her ears.

It didn't take a heartbeat for Harriet to press her lips to Isseya's with bruising force. Abruptly the human pulled back fearing she had hurt the elf, however, it was her own blood that coated her lips.

Isseya ran her shaking fingers over the torn flesh, before dabbing it with the edge of her robe. Her voice seemed to grate in her throat, "I'm so sorry."

Harriet stilled Isseya's trembling hand, "Don't be - _I_ was too eager." The human smiled warmly oblivious to the blood spreading on her lips, "Can we try again?"

Isseya looked at Harriet's bloodied lips the met the human's eyes, "Isn't it painful?"

Harriet's gaze became intense, "Not nearly as painful as being without you."

Isseya needed no more convincing. Their lips met again, this time Harriet held herself back, cautious and controlled. The kiss was gentle, _too_ gentle for all the want Harriet held, she poured passion into the kiss as her lips moved against Isseya's.

Isseya did the same; she now understood what her brother meant by finding and having that certain someone. She encircled Harriet's waist and pulled the woman closer, the human's bulky armor serving to be an irritating barrier, both of them having become desperate to feel each other.

With trembling fingers, Isseya began undoing the various buckles and straps that held Harriet's armor firmly in place. They were relatively new and still rigid under her shaking fingers. Isseya had assisted the human in and out of her armor many times, never for this. The elf's heart began to beat rapidly with nerves and excitement. How Harriet could want her this close to her Calling, with corruption disfiguring her so severely was beyond the elf, but she refused to entertain her mind's questions and spoil the moment between them.

"Here, let me." Isseya could feel the warmth of Harriet fingers even through her gloves as they brushed against each other. The human made quick work of removing her armor, the steel breast plate came off first and was tossed to the floor with a loud clang.

"I think you should take these off." Harriet said softly holding Isseya's gloved hand in her own. Slowly, the human tugged the material on each of the elf's fingertips loosening the glove before easing it off completely. Like Isseya's teeth her nails had begun to sharpen, they no longer held their natural sheen, the corruption had turned them black, her fingers now resembled talons similar to the shrieks among the darkspawn.

At the sight Isseya tried to jerk her offending hand away, Harriet's grip around her wrist held firmly, though not painfully. The human shook off a gauntlet and pressed her bare hand to Isseya's own, stretching her fingers so their tips met. The contact -although little and innocent- sent tingles down Isseya's spine making her physically shudder.

Harriet's pale eyes watched Isseya's green eyes filled with longing. Her voice was barely a whisper but emotion echoed throughout, "We're meant to be, you and I. Perhaps not as lovers, but," She guided the elf's hand to rest on her breast, the rhythm of her heart pulsing through Isseya fingertips with each beat through her cotton tunic. "My heart beats with yours, for you. I wanted to join the Grey Wardens and I did not know why, not truly, now I know: I was supposed to find you."

The words hit home and Isseya found herself trying to swallow a lump that had quickly formed in her throat. Harriet tilted the elf's chin up and their lips met again for a tender kiss. With a flick of Isseya's wrist the tear-shaped gem atop her staff winked out; they no longer needed light, and Isseya didn't want it to be possible for Harriet to see the shadows of corruption on her body.

The human was naked first; boots hastily kicked off, trousers pooled around her ankles and tunic pulled overhead and thrown into the darkness.

Harriet began working on Isseya's voluminous robes next; she trailed her hands up Isseya's thighs, stroking the elf's skin with her fingertips while kissing her passionately. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Harriet to tame her desire. The human's hands found Isseya's waist, circling around to rub the small of her back. Fingers ran along the inside of Isseya's smalls before delving in and groping her behind.

It made Isseya throb at her core while the human squeezed and massaged her cheeks before the hands stroked up her back and removed her robes. Cold air caressed her skin causing her to gasp. The elf had gave herself pleasure in the past, but she had never lain with anyone, even before she became a Grey Warden. She had always been with Garahel, and he always caught the gaze of others and turned heads. It was difficult for anyone to catch another's attention while he was around, never mind hold onto it long enough for anything to occur.

Yet somehow, without trying, by just being herself, she had captured someone's heart and been completely unaware. Isseya let her desire take over; she pulled the human down on top of her onto the furs in one clumsily movement.

Harriet's tongue dared to enter Isseya's mouth, it trailed over the elf's lips and ran over her pointed teeth wanting, needing to be closer. Their bodies pressed tightly together, Harriet was a heavy sheet of scarred muscle on top of the elf's lithe frame. It unexpectedly aroused Isseya having Harriet on top of her in such a way; lips to lips, breasts to breasts and hips to hips. The Elf hooked a leg over the human's hard hips in an attempt to pull her closer still.

Harriet reluctantly broke the kiss, her breathing heavy and voice low, "I'm not crushing you, am I?"

Isseya chuckled, it was a sharp grating sound but Harriet smiled nonetheless. "No... I rather like up on top of me like this."

Harriet's confidence soared now freed from worry. She began kissing the elf's skin eagerly. The kisses were deliberately soft, carelessly scattered and brimming with desire. They began at Isseya's once elegant neck working down over her collar bone to the curves of her chest. Hardened peaks greeted Harriet's wanting mouth, Isseya sighed as wet warmth enveloped one of her nipples. The human sucked gently and cupped the breast's twin. Her tongue and fingers worked together, the muscle dancing around Isseya's nipple while her fingers pinched and rolled. Each movement extracted a low moan from the elf's stomach, it traveled up Isseya's throat gaining pitch before taking form in a pleasurable gasp.

The human's kisses continued to travel downward, they laid waste to Isseya's taut stomach covering it's entirety, her tongue darted over the curve of her ribs and the dip of her naval. If the human felt the coarse skin of corruption beneath her lips she paid it no mind. Her love overtook everything she could possibility feel for Isseya. There was only love; deep-rooted, full of respect and admiration.

Unable to hold back Harriet's tongue weaved slowly in Isseya's folds. The smell of the elf's bittersweet desire filled her nostrils and coated her tongue. She buried it deeper, teasing the elf's wanting opening with its tip before licking in firm, broad strokes.

Isseya's back arched to meet the human's mouth as it devoured her with flicks of an agile tongue. On the verge of climaxing her voice came out desperate and ragged, "Kiss me again."

Harriet dipped down low for one final steady lick, her nose crafted a path from Isseya's opening and up to her nub which the human's tongue followed happily. She enveloped the erect bud in her mouth, sucking softly before sliding back on top of the elf. Heat flared between them as their lips met again, the layer of shiny perspiration on their bodies threatening to evaporate. To Isseya's surprise she enjoyed the taste of her own desire mixed with sweat which coated Harriet's swollen lips. The kiss deepened, Harriet's tongue beckoned Isseya's with a sensual flick to dance.

Nerves shook the elf's hand as it journeyed down Harriet's muscled and scarred abdomen. The contact caused the muscles to curve leaving deep ridges as it stroked down.

"Isseya," Harriet moaned deeply at the elf's slim fingers tangling in her dark, damp curls. Two fingers tentatively spread her lips open, a warm, glistening thread of desire made it's way down pooling on the elf's thigh below.

"You're so wet." Isseya purred, although it sounded more rough than seductive.

The human's fingers met Isseya's own throbbing core, one dipped into her folds and gathered desire on its tip before moving to circle her aching nub in a rather teasing manner. The elf inhaled sharply at the stimulation, she was so close.

Little resistance met the elf's fingers as she pushed two into the Harriet's heat with one agonizingly slow curl of the digits.

"Y-You're so beautiful." The human's lips were on Isseya's again, a finger penetrating the elf's core in sync with a tongue delving into her mouth.

Finding a comfortable pace, their hips rocked together and their fingers worked with the motion. Isseya could feel Harriet growing tighter with each rock and thrust of her fingers.

The human broke their heated kiss and lay her head atop the elf's heaving chest, panting, knees weak and no longer able to hold her weight as her orgasm drew near. Harriet added into finger into Isseya's slick core curling the digits upwards. She stroked Isseya slowly while kissing her chest in between ragged breaths.

Isseya came first, crying out and hips bucking wildly into Harriet's hand riding out her orgasm, her nails attempting to leave dents on the human's back. "Har-ri-et!"

Harriet followed soon after, declaring her love for the elf again before kissing Isseya passionately. The human became limp and heavy on the elf, unable to move while the waves of her climax washed through her.

Isseya ran her fingers through the human's hair, enjoying the silky feel of the longer locks and the intricacies of the shaved patterns. A lump formed in her throat; she would forget this soon, just like she had forgot what the pattern's on Harriet's head meant.

"I love you." Harriet breathed. Her head still rested on Isseya's chest listening to the elf's heart beat coming down to a steady pace.

Isseya swallowed, "I know." The Elf felt a tear land on her chest, quickly followed in succession by other salty drops.

"I should go." Harriet almost choked on her words, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I want you to stay." The elf soothed cupping the human's tear-stained cheeks. "I..." Isseya couldn't bring herself to say the words Harriet so longed to hear. "Please just stay." Isseya pleaded fresh tears rolling down her own cheeks.

Harriet's shattered to pieces and a tightness gripped her throat. Every bone in her body screamed at her to leave to save further embarrassment, but alas she stayed, knowing it might be their last night together.


End file.
